Bad Blood
by fangiresaga
Summary: Time for 2 of the biggest video game heroes to team up, Dante and Rayne.


**Chapter 1**

The city was quiet, the streets were empty, the allies were dark. All seemed peaceful...Suddenly...

"G-get away from me!", a man screamed as he knocked over a trash can, running into an ally.

On the rooftop some ways behind, he was being stalked by something...someone, a woman. The man was terrified and was running for his life. "Get away, why are you coming after me? I had nothing to do with it?", he screamed.

The woman jumped from the building top and landed in the shadows. "Where is he?", she whispered. "Where is Kagan?". The woman was getting closer, the swords on her arms drawn, her short red hair shining in the moonlight.

"I don't know what your talking about?", the man coward. Suddenly...a gunshot sounded, bullets hitting the ground in between the two, causing the woman to jump into the light. "Ah man, I was hoping I'd get some action sooner or later, I was getting bored.", said a man walking into the ally, wearing a big red coat, carrying a sword on his back and twin pistols, and had silver hair. "Whoa, why hello there.", he said to the woman.

She had a thin, slender figure, short red hair, one tight little ass, and...fangs. "What do you want? I'm busy at the moment buddy!", she yelled. The man just kept getting closer. "Stay away, or I will cut you down!", the woman threatened.

"You're welcome to try, if you can..."

"This isn't over.", the woman said as she backed away into the dark. The man on the ground got up and cleaned himself up. "Thanks man, if you hadn't shown up, I think I might've been killed.", he said walking over to the man in red. "Yeah it seems that way, come on, you can tell me what happened.", he said as he began walking away.

Later the two arrives at some run down building. The man looked up at the sign, the big red letters said, 'Devil May Cry'. "Wait a minute, you own this place, then you must be..."

"DANTE!", came a voice from inside, the voice of a little kid.

The man in red just ignored her as he made his way over to the his desk and put his feet up. "What is it now Patty?", he said as he laid back, his silver hair covering one of his eyes.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Clean up after yourself, I'm sick of you always messing this place up.", said a young blond girl who looked as if she was just 13. "Well that's why your usually here anyway..", Dante said in a lazy tone, suddenly remembering his guest. "Sorry pal, have a seat."

The man just finished looking around the room, noticing a brown leather couch that looked a little beat up, a pool table, and an old jukebox. "Huh, oh right sorry.", he said as he sat down. "I'm Tony, and I'm guessing your Dante?"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock...", Patty said with her back turned as she sweped the floor. "Patty shouldn't you be going now?", Dante scoffed

"Guess your right, I'll be back in the morning, don't tear this place apart again Dante.", the girl said as she smiled over at him. "Whatever..", Dante said as he just looked up at the ceiling. With that Patty was gone. "Now then, onto business."

"Huh oh right about that..."

"Why was that woman after you?", Dante asked, not even looking at the man. "Seems like she wanted something from you."

"I don't know she just attacked me out of nowhere asked about this guy Kagan or whatever.", Tony said in a rather calm tone.

"Kagan huh, I've heard of him.", came a voice from behind at the door. A tall, brolly guy in a black coat and a fedora. "Geez don't you know how to knock Morison?", Dante said annoyed.

Morison just ignored him as he made his was to couch and kicked back. "Shut up Dante and take the job, this ones gonna be dangerous."

"Hows that, I haven't heard anything about demons."

"Demon's?", Tony said confused.

"No, but trust me this is gonna be different and maybe a little more fun for you. Have you ever fought vampires?", Morison asked, causing Dante to flinch. "Damn, fine I'll do it. But first...", Dante raised his foot and slammed it on desk, causing the telephone receiver to fly up and land in his hand.

"Yeah, its me...yeah my usual pizza, the works, but for the love of god no olives. Oh and be sure to make it a large. What my tab, don't worry I pay you at the end of the month. Yeah thanks.", after he finished ordering his pizza, he threw the receiver back into place.

"Geez, always with the pizza with you.", Morison scoffed.

"So uh, you'll help me?", Tony asked.

"I said I would didn't I? Look just get lost and come back in the morning."

"I can't do that!", Tony suddenly yelled, not even fazing Dante. "I mean uh...can I come back tomorrow night?"

"Sure, whatever, be here by midnight."

"Sure thing, seeya later.", Tony said as he ran out the door.

"Well that was strange. Anyway, I'm guessing you wanna know who that woman was huh?", Morison asked.

"Now that you mention it...", Dante glanced

"If she had short red hair, it wouldn't surprise me if it was Rayne."

"Rayne huh, sounds hot.", Dante grinned.

"You saw her, so you know the answer to that. Anyway, she's a loose canon and a dhampir, a half breed. Sound familiar?"

When Morison said the word 'dhampir', Dante got up as if it made him restless. That's when he walked to the door as he hear the pizza guy arrive. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Except, I'm not half vampire. Thanks man.", Dante said as he took the pizza. "Anyway, I'm gonna finish this and catch some sleep, so mind getting lost for a bit Morison?"

"Just don't screw this one up Dante.", Morison said as he left.

"Whatever.", Dante said as he sat back down and opened the box. "Dammit, they put olives on this."

Outside the Devil May Cry, about 3 blocks away, Rayne, the woman from before, was sitting on the edge of a rooftop.

"I'm gonna get that little worm. As for that guy with the sword..."

"Leave him be Rayne.", came a voice from the dark. Severin, Rayne's partner in the Brimstone Society. "That was Dante. Trust me when I tell you, you shouldn't mess with him."

"What, is he another dhampir? And why should I care?"

"You could say he's a dhampir of sorts, but he isn't half vampire like you.", Severin explained.

"Oh really, then what is he? A werewolf, goblin, warlock..."

"Half demon."

"Half what? Demons don't exist Severin!", Rayne said surprised. "Do they?"

"Yes as a matter of fact they do. And you walked right into their feeding grounds when you followed Tony here."

"He has information on Kagan! How can I pass that up?", Rayne said frustrated.

"I'm not saying don't stop hunting Tony, I'm saying stay away from Dante."

"Okay Severin, I'll stay away from him, but he gets in my way I'm not holding back.", Rayne said as she leaped off the building.

"This is not gonna be good.", Severin said as he left the roof taking the stairs.

I know its been a while since my last story, and trust me I'll get back to it, I've just been wanting to do this one for a long time now. So Please review it, and tell me what you think, I'll try and get to my other stories in a little bit.


End file.
